Together We Will Stand
by NekoRedAngel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzimaki but also the oldest of Naruko Namikaze and Menma Namikaze. The kyuubi soul was sealed into naruto while the chakra was split into two parts,the yin and yang. The yin was sealed into mito while the yang was sealed into menma and the soul into naruto. But, as Minato and Kushina were training menma and mito to tame the chakra t
1. My life sucks! (Naruto's Version)

NekoRedAngel: Yo, NekoRedAngel here. This is my first story,sooooo yeah. Please no flamming and tell if you want me to continue. So introducing naruto.

Naruto: Yo! NekoRedAngel does not own Naruto or Kuroko no basket but she does own the plot.

NekoRedAngel: Also this is my first time on so things might look a little bit messed up. Also, this is originally on wattpad which is why it might look messed up.

'What' thinking

"Yo" talking

 **'Kill' Bijuu thinking**

 **"Chakra" Bijuu talking**

 ** _~Narutos pov~ changing povs/scenery_**

 ** _'Okay' telepathic conversation_**

A young boy that's 5 years old with blonde hair that's close to gold, three whisker marks on each cheek, tattered clothes, and tan skin can be seen running down the streets of Konoha at night. What is the boys name and why is he running from down the street? I'll tell you. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and he is running away from the villagers. He knows why they are chasing him but all he can do is to run, run as fast as he can away from the villagers.

 ** _~Naruto's pov~_**

'Shit,shit,shit' I cursed in my head. I turned a corner, only to be met with a dead end. "Got you you little demon", a villager said. The villagers starting hiting and kicking me. "S-s-stop...please." I begged/whimpered. "NO! I will make you feel the same pain I went through when you killed my family!!", a shinobi exclaimed while tacking a kunai out and stabbing me. Then, like wildfire, everybody else took out anything sharp and started stabbing/cutting me. They even poisoned the kunai. They kept hitting, kicking, stabbing, and poisoning me until I passed out.

 ** _~Naruto's mind~_**

'Did they just throw me in the sewers?' I think, then look around. 'Definitely the sewers' I confirmed. I started walking to who knows where. Then, I saw these bars that had to be higher than 20 feet. I suddenly saw two big red eyes with slitted pupils. I thought they look nice.

 ** _~ 3rd person pov~_**

 **"My jalior finally decides to visit me"** Kyuubi said. "So you were sealed inside of me" Naruto said sadly. **"You knew?"** Kyuubi asked surprised. "Of course, I am not in idiot. Plus, it was not hard to connect the dots" Naruto said. "Also I was thinking if we can be friends? Please?" Naruto says shyly while looking at the water covered ground. Kyuubi was shocked beyond words then his eyes softened. **"Sure kit. Also, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I was controlled by that dam Uchiha"** Kyuubi said sadly but growled at the last part. "It's okay. It's not exactly your fault and the villagers should see the difference between a container and its tailed beasts like a kunai and its scroll especially the shinobis. But, I guess they are all just too stupid." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Also, what is your name? I doubt it's the Kyuubi." Kyuubi was in a little bit in awe of the explanation and once again shocked at the question because no one has ever asked for his name besides the Sage of the Sixth Paths. **'This kid is full of surprises'** Kyuubi thought. **"My name is Kurama, kit"** the now named Kurama said. Then all of sudden Nauto starts to fade. Naruto starts to panic and said "What's happening!?" **"Kit, calm down. You are just waking up. Don't worry, I will still be here when you wake up and we will be able to speak telepathically when you wake up"** Kurama says calming Naruto down. "Ok" Naruto says unsurely. Then, Naruto was gone.

 ** _~ back in the real world~_**

Naruto woke up in the alley he was beaten in. Most of his cuts were healed but the poisen in his system is slowing down his healing processes so he still has some small cuts. Naruto gets up slowly and starts to limp to the Uzamaki-Namikaze compound.

 ** _~at the compound~_**

Naruto rung the doorbell. the door opened and revealed it to be Kushina who opened it. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!?!" Kushina yelled. Naruto was terrified and answered, "T-t-t-h-h-e-e v-villagers b-b-e-eat me." Right after he said that, Kushina slapped him hard. Naruto fell to the ground and held the blacking bruise that's forming on his cheek. "WHY ARE YOU LIEING?!?!? THE VILLAGERS WOULD NEVER DO THAT?!?" Kushina yelled again. "B-b-but" Naruto tried to say but Kushina had enough and shut the door in his face. Naruto got up and limped to the door (cause he still isn't healed from the beating earlier) and tried to open it but found it locked. ** _'Kit, are you okay?!'_** Kurama asked. **_'No, my family basically disowns me and I get beat by the villigars everyday. Kurama, I am so tired of this.'_** Naruto says sadly and is about to cry. ** _'It's okay kit. I will I always be here for you. Now, go find a quite place and rest.'_** Kurama said softly. **_'Thank you Kurama.'_** Naruto says. Naruto limps to the woods near Konoha. Naruto found the perfect place far in Konoha's forests where no one can find him. Naruto lays his tired and still injured body down. ** _'Goodnight Kurama'_** Naruto says/thought sleepily. ** _'Goodnight kit'_** Kurama answered. Naruto fell asleep. Kurama thought, **'If only my kit had a better life.'** Suddenly, Kurama's eyes went wide and at that moment(sorry, I couldn't help myself x) ) he knew one of his siblings thought the same thing and he knew exactly which one. **'Maybe I can contact him and we could meet up. Maybe his container could be a great help to kit's loneliness' Kurama thought. 'After all, if he thought the same thing I just thought then his container's life might just be like kit's life.'** And oh, how right he was.

NekoRedAngel: Alright. Thank you for reading and please no flaming. Naru-chan can you please come out here?

Naruto: What do you need? Also, please don't call me that.

NekoRedAngel: Can you please do the disclaimer?

Naruto: Fine, NekoRedAngel does not own anything but the plot.

NekoRedAngel: Also, who do you think the person Kurama was talking about was?

Naruto: I don't know but I can't wait to meet him and his container.


	2. My life sucks! (Tetsuya’s version)

NekoRedAngel: Yo! Alright, Tetsuya can you come out here and do the disclaimer please?

Tetsuya: Fine. NekoRedAngel does not own Kuroko no basket,Naruto, and some names.

'What' thinking

"Yo" talking

 **'Kill' Bijuu thinking**

 **"Chakra" Bijuu talking**

 ** _~Narutos pov~ changing povs/scenery_**

 ** _'Okay' telepathic conversation_**

Now, in the Tekio village, you can see a teal haired 5-year-old boy with pale skin and a little bit of cuts in his clothes running down the streets at night. You're probably thinking 'what/why is he running!?!'. I'll tell you. He is running form the villagers and he knows why but all he can do and blend in with his surroundings and hide. He is really thankful for his misdirection. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko and here is his part of the story.

 _ **~Tetsuya's pov~**_

'Oh no, oh no, oh no', I thought panicking. I kept running and turning at each corner until I ran straight into a dead end. 'Dang it' I thought. Then, the villagers appeared and I tried to use my misdirection but I was to tired so it only worked to the point where villagers can barely see me. But, the shinobi can still me. A shinobi came up to me and punched me into the wall. Then, that's when it started, everyone came up and toke turns kicking and punching me. I curled into a ball to lessen the attacks to the face and defend myself a little. Then, another shinobi came up, took a poisoned kunia out, stabbed, and cut me with it. 'They truly can't give me a break can they?', I thought sadly. I then passed out from the pain because it was too much.

 ** _~Tetsuya mind~_**

'Where am I?' I thought. "I was in the ally being beat up', I thought sadly. I looked around to see pipes, waters, and hallway right in front of me. I started walking down the hallway when i came across this big room. I walked in to the room and saw these jail like bars that had to be like 20 feet high. Then, I see this big red eye with swirls in it. 'That eye looks cool and composed', I thought.

 ** _~ 3rd person pov~_**

 **The one red with eye with swirls in it looked at Tetsuya and said, "It's nice to finally meet my jailer." The demon said calmly and gently.** "Who are you?" Tetsuya asked. "I am the ten tailed beast." The now ten tailed answered. "But, I thought there was only nine tailed beasts!?" Tetsuya exclaimed softly. " **No, there are ten and as I said I am the ten tails. Nobody knows about me because I was locked away until you were born. When you were born, the shinigami came to me and said I have a choice. The choice was to either be sealed in you or stayed locked away in that dungeon. As you can clearly see, I choice to be sealed in you." the ten tailed answered.** "I guess that's understandable." Tetsuya said. "Also, what is your name? I don't it is the ten tails." **Ten tails was surprised and then said,"My name is Judakuura."** "Hmmm, ten dark tails is what your name means?" The now named Judakuura nodded."I like it; it is very fitting." Tetsuya said. **Judakuura blushed a little(even though you can't see it) and said, "Thank you."** (please read: If you can not say his name, then just say Judaku. It's like saying Juubi but take away ubi and say daku and if you can't say daku please look up the pronunciation. It is a very easy name to say. If you want to learn the whole thing then here it is broken up because it is a compound word. Ju-Daku-Ura. Alright, with that out of the way, back to the story.) "Your welcome", Tetsuya said. Then, Tetsuya suddenly started to fade. "What's happening!?!" Tetsuya said panicking. **"You're just waking up, calm down. Also, I will still be here", Judakuura said.** Tetsuya was gone but he still heard him.

 ** _~Outside world and Tetsuya's pov~_**

I limped my way back home. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I was smacked in the face and fell back from the force of it. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!", a women with black hair and eyes said. "T-t-the v-villager beat me up", I stuttered. "STOP LYING",Yanami yelled. Then, my brothers(the GOM) came out. "You're so useless; you should just get lost and never come back", Akashi said. "Yeah, we don't need you", the rest of the GOM said. They went back into the house, locked the door, and left me outside. I started crying. **"It's okay pup, don't listen to them. Anyways, you should find a spot to sleep for tonight", Judakuura said.** "Okay", I said and got up to one of my favorite hiding spots.

I layed my tired and injured body down. **_'Goodnight Judakuura', I said. 'Goodnight pup', Judaku said. 'If only my pup had a better life', Judaku thought._ **Then, at that moment, he realized (yup, again) his sibling thought the same thing. **'Maybe, we can meet up and help each other out.' Judaku thought.**

NekoRedAngel: This also may seem rushed, sorry, I just really wanted to get this out there.

Tetsuya: I can't wait to meet this person.

NekoRedAngel: Since you are here can you do the disclaimer?

Tetsuya: Fine. NekoRedAngel does not own Naruto, Knb, pictures, and some names.

NekoRedAngel and Tetsuya: Bye!


End file.
